Brittraum
Brittraum '''is a sovereign state located on the eastern part of the continent of Tagtraum. Its name comes from ''Britain and German '''''Traum, creating an edit of its pre 1982 name of '''British Tagtraum. '''A recent change in government by citizens with backing from Canada and the United Kingdom have decided King Carl II and Queen Creation are to be dethroned in 2013 for the safety of the citizens. History The island of Tagtraum was only discovered as recently as 1962 by Canadian explorers. At the time Canada was a British territory (Canada did not gain independence until 1982, some 20 years after 1962). The United Kingdom created 2 overseas territories on the island, Canadian Tagtraum on the west which used the Canadian dollar and drove on the right, and British Tagtraum on the east. When Canada gained independence in 1982, both territories merged into a single Tagtraum territory. For one year only in 1983 to attract tourism, a random British tourist was crowned Prince of Tagtraum. A castle was built for him to live in, and he was allowed to make some changes to the territory. He made the following changes: *Tagtraum to be split in half; Canadian Tagtraum to be revived with its original borders, and a new country, Brittraum, to be formed within the borders of the original British Tagtraum. *When he is to be dethroned in 1985, a new King or Queen should be crowned in his place. *The ruling monarch from 1985 onward will also control the government. *From 1985 onward anyone can suggest laws to the King or Queen via. mail or internet. *Jubilees celebrating the reigns of monarchs shall occur the same as British ones, with the addition of a Stone Jubilee celebrating the first year of a reign, and a Bronze Jubilee celebrating the first five years of a reign. Between 1983 and his dethroning in 1985, the Prince of Tagtraum made no other changes. He celebrated his only Jubilee on February 16 1984, his Stone Jubilee. He was officially dethroned on approximately his 1, 095th day in power. A day later on February 17 1985, the first King of Brittraum was crowned. On that day the only Prime Minister Brittraum ever had, who lasted from February 20 1983 to February 17 1985, was taken out of power and since then only the ruling monarch may pass laws or make changes to government, even on the spot. Monarchy history Since 1985 Brittraum has been a dictatorship; the only government Brittraum ever had lasted from 1983 to 1985, although Brittraum's first monarch was coronated on February 16 1983. The first Prince of Tagtraum (1983-1985) has so far been the only to have the title of Prince, and the only to have ruled over all of Tagtraum at one stage, when all of Tagtraum was the same country. He celebrated his Stone Jubilee on February 16 1984. He was replaced by the first King of Brittraum on February 17 1985. The first King of Brittraum, Carl I, was in power from 1985 to 1997 when he had to give up the position due to terrorist threats. His changes were controversial. He introduced the following: *The ruling monarch is able to do literally anything within the borders of Brittraum, even illegal activities. *Age of consent lowered from 18 to 11. *Child porn and drugs legalized. He was officially dethroned on May 6 1997. On May 7 1997, his cousin Bob I was coronated and made these changes: *Age of consent raised from 11 to 13. *Child porn made illegal. *Certain drugs with limited medical disadvantages legalized for people over the age of 18. Bob I had a daughter on February 22 1998, who would become next in line to the throne, to rule alongside a random British citizen, Carl II, who would be crowned on their 13th birthdays. He celebrated his Stone Jubilee on May 7 1998, and his Bronze Jubilee on May 7 2002. He was dethroned on December 28 2010. A day later on his 13th birthday, December 29 2010, King Carl II was crowned. Queen Creation (real name kept anonymous from public) was crowned on February 22 2011. Carl II celebrated his Stone Jubilee on his 14th birthday, December 29 2011 and announced the following changes. *Minimum driving age lowered to 14. *Minimum alcohol buying age with a government permit lowered to 12. *Queen Creation to be made the most powerful person in the world on her Stone Jubilee. On January 2 2012, the following changes were by King Carl II announced to make Queen Creation the most powerful person in the world were announced: *No monarch will reign after King Carl II or Queen Creation. *Scientific technology will be used to make them immortal. *Scientific technology will also be used to prevent them aging beyond 15 biologically and mentally. *King Carl II will be able to do literally anything he pleases within the borders of Brittraum. *Queen Creation will be able to do literally anything he pleases within the borders of Brittraum, Canadian Tagtraum, Himmel Insel or Himmel Insel], despite Canadian Tagtraum being territory of Canada whose monarch is Queen Elizabeth II, and Deutsche Himmel Insel being a territory of Germany that has no monarch. A survey in all of Tagtraum and Himmel Insel shows most people do not yet know why King Carl II wants Queen Creation to have so much power. Some hinted King Carl II may have a crush on her. On February 22 2012 King Carl's new acts were passed as the Creation Act 2012 as Queen Creation celebrates her Stone Jubilee. List of monarchs List of bills Bills awaiting approval of King Carl II or Queen Creation None as of present. So far, all requested by Queen Creation have been declined. Popular culture As with throughout all of the Tagtraumian continent, industrial music, metal and alternative rock are the most popular genres.